Fallen Angels At My Feet
by Moonchild10
Summary: Nny gets mugged and murdered up by some punks, and Devi happens by at the last minute...Weird one-shot written like a cheesy old movie.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_This is a bit cheesy. It's written kinda like one of those weird old movies, but yeah.  
_

_Here we go. I suppose I'll make this angsty with a little fast-ending tragic romance or something. Johnny's past is screwed up in here, but it works for the song. Ikind oflike this piece.  
_  
XXX

As Johnny walked down the street that night, the darkness seemed to swallow him up. He was thinking, and he could barely see where he was going until they closed in. he saw a knife blade in front of his face, and looked around, bewildered. The tall, burly gang members were closing in around him.

"What?" Johnny asked, dazed.

"OK, give us your money. You're dying, fag," said one of them. Johnny raised an eyebrow at him. Tonight of all nights he'd had to be unarmed. He'd been heading over to Devi's apartment to attempt to apologize for trying to kill her, yet another attempt. They were never successful, but he had to try. And he'd never go near HER armed again.

Johnny smiled slightly.

"Fine. Kill me. I really don't care. There's only one thing I still want to do in my life, and it won't make a difference," Johnny said. The man looked at him strangely, as did all the others.

"OK fine, I guess," said one of them. The one who appeared to be the gang leader stepped forward with his knife.

The knife plunged into Johnny's flesh. He gasped but did not scream. He wasn't so weak as to beg for his life like allhis victims had. He gritted his teeth.

A little ways away, Devi hopped into her car. She nearly tore the knee length, tank top strapped red dress she was wearing in the door, but remembered to pull it inside before slamming the door.

Yet another date had failed. This time it was a guy named Paul. He'd been a total jerk. She'd had to pepper spray him. She growled bitterly at the thought. He'd tried to touchher ass. She hated that.

She turned on the radio. There was nothing on but some nonsense talking, and she drove along blankly, staring off into the light that her headlights made in front of her.

Her thoughts turned to Johnny for some reason, and she groaned angrily at the mere thought of him.

The gang members finished slicing Johnny up. He held in his moans of pain as they threw him into the back of a white Cadillac that they were driving and took off after they had emptied his pockets of all his money. He lay on the seat, bleeding, watching his own blood stain the upholstery of the seat. He gazed through the window up at the rigid black sky above, with no stars for some reason tonight.

A little while later, the car stopped and they hauled Johnny, still bleeding and in severe pain, out of the back seat. They dragged him over to the curb and left him slumped on the gutter drain to bleed to death. Then their car sped away. Johnny lay there, thoughts blurred by pain.

His thoughts were hazy and troubled as he lay there, letting hemorrhage take away his strength.

Devi drove down the dark road, which was still wet from the rain earlier. She suddenly heard someone scream and stopped. She got out of her car.

A man and a woman were standing over the gutter, looking terrified at a dark shape lying on the ground.

"He's gone. He's gotta be gone. Oh lord in heaven please, somebody help!" gasped the woman. Devi walked over. She saw that the thing in the gutter was a person.

Devi knelt beside the person and poked at them.

"Hello?" she asked, starting to get afraid.

"Devi," gasped Johnny weakly, and she recognized him.

"Nny," she said. He was cut all over, and bleeding all over. The water running underneath him was a blurry crimson color from his blood.

"What happened?" Devi asked, looking at his bleeding form, terrified.

"They cut me and took my money. A gang or something……..and I was inarmed. I was going to talk…..to you," Johnny said with great effort.

"But…..why?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to die, so nobody bother getting any help or anything. I'm almost gone anyway," Nny said.

"Oh shit, Nny. You can't just-" Devi said, brushing his wet bangs out of his face so she could look into his eyes. "You're crazy," she said.

"I know. Devi the only thing I had left to do in my life was to……tell you that I was-" he stopped to cough up some blood.

"What?" Devi asked frantically.

"I just…..wanted…..to….tell you I was………so……I'm so damn sorry, Devi," he gasped, enormous effort used in every word.

"Nny you-it's alright. I…….I forgive you," Devi said, surprised at the tears in her eyes.

Nny smiled.

And then his face went blank.

"Nny?" Devi asked.

"I love you Devi," Nny whispered, barely audible.

And then he was silent.

Devi was in great shock. She was quiet for a moment. And she knew.

He was gone.

And he was happy. His conscience was clear.

"Nny?" she asked, though she knew it was no use.

She started to cry, gathering his broken body in her arms. She held him to her.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Devi looked ahead of her, the sixteen car train getting ready to leave. She started forward.

"Hey Devi!" she heard behind her. She saw Tenna.

"Hello Tenna," she said, her voice empty as it had been for three weeks, ever since Johnny had died.

"I heard you were leaving."

"Yup."

"Why?" Tenna asked. Devi just shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand. No one will ever understand," Devi said. And with that she turned away.

"I love you too, Johnny," Devi whispered, her face turned skyward.

And with that she walked toward the train.

She was leaving forever.

Never coming back.

Because she'd fallen in love and lost it all.

And she could never face her memories again.

She had to stay away from everything she knew.

Until she could bring herself to be as cold and emotionless as the wintry moon.

XXX


End file.
